A Very Flarry Fanfic
by Joe11093
Summary: Harry has feelings for the most unusual partner. Read as he almost loses his loved one.


**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please review if you have time. This is obviously meant to be taken lightly. All characters, places, spells, and objects belong to JK Rowling. **

Dumbledore threw Harry away as he prepared to face Vodemort. Green light burst from the right and he looked to see Bellatrix disappearing in the floo network. He looked back at the duel that was taking place. Voldemort had cast a killing curse, and Dumbkedore was countering it with a disarming spell. Sparks were flowing and deforming the surface of the floor. He looked at it as chunks of marble were being torn off its surface. A spell hit the chimney next to him and blocks of it went scattering on the floor, tearing at its surface. Harry's eyes began to fill with tears as the face of his beloved one began to fill with dust and scratches. Harry ducked down; his back was against the marble of the chimney. His hands caressed the floor softly. All his attention was directed towards the floor. He began to cry as all kinds of rocks hit its surface, tearing at it and tarnishing what used to be a perfectly polished floor.

Suddenly, a wave of heat invaded the area. Harry looked up and was blinded by a huge blazing shape. It took a few seconds for his eyes to see the huge fiery snake that Voldemort had conjured. His heart started pounding as the snake burnt the floor, leaving black marks all over it. Dumbledore drew out water from the nearby fountain to extinguish the flames. Harry got up and rushed to help Dumbledore. He wanted to show the floor that he would put his life in danger in order to defend it. He wanted to show it that their love means everything to him. Unfortunately for Harry, Dumbledore wasn't open to inter-species relationship, so he threw Harry away again, and thus losing his concentration. The water that was engulfing Voldemort fell apart.

Harry should have been scared and embarrassed because he caused the Dark Lord to be freed from Dumbledore's spell, but he was not. The water fell down and spread across the room, cleaning the dirt and small rubble from the floor, making it shine again just as Harry remembered it was. In his ecstasy, he completely forgot about the present danger and his thoughts drifted to the first time he started to get feelings towards the floor.

The day was June 23rd, it was Dudley's birthday. Petunia and Vernon had taken them to the zoo, and he freed the boa constrictor. When he woke it up, Dudley pushed him and the floor was there to catch him. A few day after that, he knew that he was irrevocably in love. They had moved to the hut-on-the-rock to flee all the Hogwarts letter Harry was receiving. That night, they gave him no bed. The floor acted selflessly and offered itself to Harry. Maybe it wasn't a particularly comfortable night, but never before had he felt such pleasure while sleeping. He felt reunited with a long lost friend. He thought him and the floor were just friends back then, he didn't understand love, he was young. But as he grew older his feelings became clearer.

He snapped back to reality when he heard a deafening sound of glass breaking. It was raining glass in the whole atrium. His precious floor was dirty again he noticed with an ache in his heart. Voldemort raised his wand over his head and the shards of glass begun flying in a thin stream directed towards Harry and Dumbledore. In a last desperate move, Dumbledore held his wand and let out a magical shield that reduced the glace into powder. Harry shielded his eyes with one hand while the other lied on the floor. That was the bad thing about the floor; you can't really hold its hand, he remarked carelessly. He only opened his eyes when the dust settled down. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. A sharp pain hit his scar, threatening to split his head in half and he muffled a scream. He immediately sat down, but the pain was so sharp and unbearable that he started twitching. The floor provided very little comfort, but as Harry lay there, he was grateful for its presence. He remembered nothing of what happened then, except the agonizing pain that took over his body. He saw his mother again, and his father. He saw his godfather and Cedric. He felt as if a dementor was near. All happiness had faded away.

He turned around and the cold surface of the floor touched the back of his neck. That touch was the only thing he needed to come back to his senses again. He felt guilt then. How can he think that there would be no happiness when the floor was right here beside him? How can he allow himself to forget about the floor for a second?

At that moment, his friends came into the atrium, and happy memories came flowing back. The presence of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the floor gave him strength, and he pushed Voldemort out of his head. "You're the weak one", Harry heard himself saying, in this voice this time."You will never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you."

At that moment, the minister and his officials stepped in from the chimney and managed to get a glimpse of Voldemort as he disappeared. "He's back!" said the minister. If it wasn't for the floor holding him down, Harry would have gone and slapped the minister for being so stupid. A few minutes later, everyone started rushing out of the atrium. Hermione approached Harry to drag him out. "Hermione, go without me, I'll follow you in a minute. I need some time by myself." That was a lie of course. He was dying to spend some time with the floor, to thank it for being there for him when he needed it the most.

Once everyone was out, Harry took out his wand and accio'd his broom stick. While waiting for his broom to arrive, he grabbed a few buckets from the nearby room, and headed to the fountain and filled them. A scream from outside told him that his broom had hit someone and was almost there. He grabbed it a few seconds later and apologized for what he was going to do. Without hesitation, he held his broom and started cleaning the floor, piling the dust in the chimneys. He took off his shirt, put it in the water and made the floor shine. He only got out when he finished scrubbing every inch of it, which took quite a long time. "I love you", he said before leaving the atrium.


End file.
